Brought together
by demigodsunited
Summary: What happens when you take a whole bunch of characters from many different adventure books and put them all in the Hunger Games? Well, let's find out...
1. Chapter 1

**It seems that my sisters really can't leave me alone. I have to write another story for them. Well, this time, they begged me to write a Hunger Games story (go figure) with the more minor characters of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus, and Charlie Bone. Now, the lines they made for the more minor characters are: No Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, or Neville Longbottom, no Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, or Nico di Angelo, no Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, or Frank Zhang, and no Charlie Bone, Olivia Vertigo, Tancred Torson, Emma Tolly, or Fidelio Gunn. And no Seamus. (they love Seamus) So, here is the tribute list I made following the guidelines. (well, basically, they made the list.)**

**District 1**

**Octavian**

**Reyna**

**District 2**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Dorcas Loom**

**District 3**

**Gabriel Silk**

**Lavender Brown**

**District 4**

**Manfred Bloor**

**Millicent Bulstrode**

**District 5**

**Travis Stoll**

**Padma Patil**

**District 6**

**Viktor Krum**

**Susan Bones**

**District 7**

**Asa Pike**

**Parvati Patil**

**District 8**

**Lysander Sage**

**Angelina Johnson**

**District 9**

**Dean Thomas**

**Gabrielle Delacour**

**District 10**

**Lee Jordan**

**Clarisse La Rue**

**District 11**

**Billy Raven**

**Phoebe (yeah, that Hunter)**

**District 12**

**Connor Stoll**

**Cho Chang**

**Well, there it is. I'm sorry if there is someone in there that you really like, but perhaps they'll win.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been a really long time since I made this story. Well, here are the Reapings of Districts 1-6. Also, if there is a romance, alliance, or even rivalry that you would like to see happen, let me know through PM and I'll see what I can do for you. Also, none of these characters are going to be magical, have powers, or endowments or anything. It's AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or books.**

District 1: Reyna's POV

I stood getting ready for the Reapings. If I was Reaped, so be it. I could win. I had faith. I liked at the white gladiator-ish dress I had on. It looked presentable. I left my house then and headed to the town square. I saw that annoying Octavian boy stumble out of his house. He saw, and started calling my name, but I just walked faster and pretended not to hear him.

I finally made it to the square, where I registered and took my place with my friends. The Reapings would start soon.

District 2: Draco Malfoy's POV

The Reapings were going to happen. And I would volunteer. It was my turn to be the victor. My turn to show those filthy lower Districts just exactly what they were worth. And I would do it with no regrets. Dolores Umbridge came to the front of the stage then in her usually unbearable pink outfit and cleared her throat. All eyes were on her.

District 3: Lavender Brown's POV

The Reapings were starting. Ezekiel Bloor, as old as he was, stood before the crowd (or rather sat, as he was in a wheelchair) and spoke. He said the same things he said every year. Oh, get on with it! I'm nervous enough as it is. Don't make it worse! But of course, he kept talking. He hardly ever stopped.

District 4: Manfred Bloor's POV

Mundungus Fletcher started the old movie we watched before every Reapings. It was how the rebellion against the Capitol was terrible and stupid and yada yada yada. No one really cared. They just wanted the Reapings to start, so they could volunteer, so they could compete. Yet, the movie still went.

District 5: Padma Patil's POV

The movie was done. Dionysus moved to the bowl of tributes and reached in a hand. This was it. The moment of truth. It was ladies first, as it always was. He pulled out a slip with much fake drama. He moved back to the microphone and cried out Padma Patil. No, no, it couldn't be. Not me, not me.

District 6: Viktor Krum's POV

Regulus Black crossed over to the other bowl of names and reached in. It was gentlemen now. He pulled a slip out, making a big show of it. He unfolded it and walked back to the microphone. He cleared his throat, and called out my name. Viktor Krum. I was stunned for a moment, but walked up, and stood next to the girl who had been reaped, Susan Bones. We shook hands, and were escorted away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here are the 7-12 Reapings. They will probably be a lot like the 1-6 Reapings, so if you wish to skip this chapter, go right ahead. Thanks to those who do read it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the books or characters.**

District 7: Parvati Patil's POV

I came downstairs and asked my mother to zip up the back of my dress. The Reapings were swiftly approaching. I was fearful of my name being picked. The Hunger Games were terrifying. 24 go in, and only one comes out. Terrible. I exited my house and headed off to the District 7 town square.

District 8: Lysander Sage's POV

I came to the square and registered, and joined my friends in my station. We waited then, for Gilderoy Lockhart (what an annoying, crazy man) to come to the stage. He was always late. Probably because he had to spend so much time making sure he looked perfect before he came. Finally, came up to the stage.

District 9: Gabrielle Delacour's POV

Olympe Maxime stood in front of the crowd, talking her heart out. She went on for quite a long time. It seemed she'd never stop. I drowned her out, as I had heard what she had to say twice already. Finally, she stopped and started a movie that we now had to watch. But the movie was the same too.

District 10: Lee Jordan's POV

The movie we were watching was tedious and boring. This was the fifth time I had to watch it. It was getting old. Yes, we know why we're here. The rebellion was evil of us, we know. Now, let's hurry it up. At last, the movie did stop. And the Reapings were soon to begin.

District 11: Phoebe's POV

Daedulus walked over to a bowl of tribute slips as the movie ended. He plunged one hand in and grabbed out a name. He walked over to the microphone and paused dramatically. Then he cleared his throat and then called out my name. I gasped. Then I slowly moved forward.

District 12: Connor Stoll's POV

Rowena Ravenclaw moved away from the microphone and walked over to the bowl with the male names. She pulled out a slip slowly, and then walked back over to the microphone. She slowly and clearly called out the name of the male tribute. It was me. Connor Stoll. I walked up to the stage and shook hands with Cho Chang, the female tribute, before we were escorted away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so, I'm an epic failure. Just putting it out there. I suck at updating. But I'm going to try so much harder to update my stories now.**

**Reyna's POV**

HIM? Octavian?! Of all people, it had to be him. The idiot from next door.

The whole time that we were on stage, he kept smiling at me with that stupid grin as if to say 'Yeah, I volunteered for you.' I wanted to punch his teeth out.

Where does he get off having this stupid schoolboy crush on me? Where? I didn't do anything to deserve this. Anything. Or maybe I did, but I am so so so freaking sorry for whatever it was. What on Earth did I do to deserve him trailing after me like a lost puppy dog?

And when we were waiting for our visitors, that grin didn't leave his face. Not once. He just kept grinning and grinning and grinning.

So, here he is, sitting far too close to me, grinning.

"Hey, Reyna," he said for the fifth time.

"Hey, Octavian," I said through gritted teeth.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because you seem like you are."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure."

"_Yes._"

"I don't think you are."

That pushed me over the edge.

"All right, Octavian, you want to go into this, let's go into this. I am angry at you. Why? Because you are so ungodly infuriating! Why did you even volunteer? Did you think I'd need the extra help? Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it? Well, let me tell you something: I can handle it. I can take it. I don't need you at all."

Octavian stared at me. He looked at bit…wounded. A pang of guilty clenched my stomach, but I ignored it. All I said was true…wasn't it?

"I'm sorry, Reyna," he said. "I-I didn't know."

He turned away. That same pang of guilt came back to me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. No, I should have been. I needed to be. But why did I feel like this?

**Octavian's POV**

I couldn't believe she just said those things to me. How had I never noticed how much she hated me…how much she loathed me? It was obvious now, but I had been blind before. And now I was going to die, die for a girl who didn't care about me anyway. Was it worth it?

Aphrodite was going crazy about the preparation. We were to be transported to the Capitol right away. I didn't really care. We started the trek, and all I did was wallow in self-pity. The trainers thought I was pretty useless. They were probably right. They obviously favored Reyna, she actually responded to their efforts. Me, I just sat there like a slug, not wanting to do anything. Why should I? It wasn't worth the effort.

The only thing I did take relative interest in was when the trainers and Aphrodite discussed the tributes from the other districts. Usually, you could predict how the tributes would do based on their district. That didn't seem to be the case this year. There seemed to be a pretty good balance of talents from each district. These Games were going to be pretty unpredictable.

I didn't like to admit it, but I was nervous. I had gone into this thinking only, well, thinking only of Reyna. And maybe a little bit of my own arrogance. But now that the other tributes had been analyzed, I started to feel less and less like this was a straight shot home. It wasn't. There was good competition, and no one could even begin to predict what would become of the 24 souls that were to go into these Games.

**Okay, I really hope these chapters will eventually get longer. Again, if there are any relationships, alliances/friendships, or rivalries that you would like to see, PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


End file.
